In order to improve electrical characteristics of a semiconductor device, such as carrier mobility, various strain technologies have been studied to apply stress to a channel region. For example, one conventional approach forms a trench in an active region adjacent to a gate structure and a SiGe layer is formed in the trench. This approach, however, may cause several problems when applied to a multi-gate semiconductor device, such as a fin-shaped semiconductor device.